GET AWAY PERVERT
by Wolfanann
Summary: THIS ISNT ACTUALLY FROM A PLAY CALLED 13! BUT ITS A STORY IVE BEEN WANTING TO PUBLISH! ABOUT TWO GIRLS NAMED BRENDA AND SERENA RUNNING AWAY FROM A PLAYER PERVERT NAMED SAMUEL! I USED A NAME GENERATOR JUST IN CASE YOU SAID HEY THATS MY NAME I really don't know people named these names..BUT ITS CONFUSING WITH CARROTS WITH LEGS AND ARMS AND FACESbut the main three aren't carrots
1. Chapter 1

**ONE DAY TWO ANNOYING GIRLS WERE PLAYING BY A POND SUPER BORED THEN A CARROT CAME**

Carrrot: IM GOING TO KIDDNAP BOTH OF YOU!

**SAMUEL WAS A FEW INCHES AWAY FROM THEM**

Brenda: Why don't you kidnap him too?

Serena:Yeah he is also annoying

Samuel: IM THE LEADER OF CARROTS!

**CARROT BOWED DOWN TO HIM **

Brenda: Wow what a twist...

**Samuel: **YOU GIRLS ARE COMING WITH US!

Carrot: ME AND MY MASTER ARE GOING TO TURN YOU INTO CARROTS!

Serena:NOOO WE ARE BEAUTIFUL LIKE THIS

SAMUEL: AND THEN WE'LL TAKE OVER THE WORLD!

Carrot and samuel: MWAHAHAHAHHAMWAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Brenda: Called it!

Samuel: NOW COME WITH US!

Serena:I don't want u two taking over the world

Brenda: YEAH IT WOULD BE HORRIBLE!

Serena:WORST THAN PRESIDENT TRUMP

Samuel: Yea thats the reason we want to take over the world

Carrot: DID YOU KNOW DONALD TRUMP IS A CARROT THAT'S WHY HE'S SO ORANGE!

Serena:YOUR RULES ARE IF I LIKE THEM THEN U TWO CAN TAKE OVER THE WORLD

Samuel: Rule number one is that you gotta have fun but baby when your done you gotta be the first to run

Serena:DONT SAY THE WORD BABY

Carrot: Rule number two just don't get attach too somebody you can lose so le-lemme tell you

Brenda: BABY BABY BABY OH LIKE BABY BABY BABY NO!

Serena:WHATS UP WITH THE WORD BABY NOW ISNT IT LIKE A CUTE NAME FOR A GIRL

Brenda: Baby BABY BABY OH LIKE BABY BABY BABY NO! THE JUSTIN BEVIER SONG!

Samuel and Carrot; THIS IS HOW TO BE A HEARTBREAKER BOYS THEY LIKE A LITTLE DANGER WE'LL GET EM FALLING FOR A STRANGER A PLAYER SINGING I L-LOVE YOU

Serena:I MEANT LIKE WHEN SAMUEL SAID RULE ONE HE SAID BABY AND U KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS BABY U KNOW IT WHEN PEOPLE ARE DATING THE DDUDE SAYS "HEY BABY WANNA GO OUT" LIKE THAT

Brenda: WAIT SAMUEL YOU WANNA GO OUT WITH SERENA?!

Serena:NO I DIDNT SAY THAT HE ASKED ME OUT

Samuel: Well...SERENA WHEN YOU BECOME A CARROT PLEASE GO OUT WITH ME

Serena:UH NO NEVER EVEN THOUGH I REALLY LIKE YOUR HAIR BUT NOOOOOOO

Carrot: Rule number three wear your heart on your cheek but never on your sleeve unless you wanna taste defeat

Samuel:...Then you'll go out with my hair?

Serena:NO I DONT WANT TO GO OUT WITH YOUR HAIR THATS REALLY WIERD

Carrot: Rule number four gotta be lookin' pure kiss em goodbye at the door and leave him wanting more more

Samuel: AWW...but when i make you a carrot i'll force you to go out with me

Serena:IM NOT KISSING ANYONE TODAY :I AM NOT GETTING FORCED ESPECIALLY . BY U

Brenda: YEAH CARROT STOP COPYING THE RULES FROM HOW TO BE A HEARTBREAKER! THAT COPYRIGHT!

Serena:YEAH STUPID CARROT

Samuel: GET THE GIRLS CARROT WE'RE MAKING EM CARROTS!

Serena:HEY LOOK A GIRL WITH CAT EARS TAKE HER INSTEAD AND SAMUEL CAN GO OUT WITH HER

Samuel: NO! MY HEART IS SET ON YOU SERENA! **He caresses her cheek**

Serena:STOP IT U FREAK ALSO I HATE U AND CARROTS

Carrot: THIS IS HOW TO BE A HEART BREAKER BOYS THEY LIKE A LITTLE DANGER WE'LL GET EM FALLING FOR A STRANGER A PLAYER SINGING I L-LOVE YOU

**SAMUEL TRIES TO GRAB SERENA'S HAND BUT SHE SNACHES IT AWAY FROM HIM**

Serena:STUPID CARROT STOP SINGING THE HOW TO BE A HEARTBREAKER SONG I SING IT BETTER THAN U

Carrot: NO ITS NOT HOW TO BE A HEART BREAKER ITS THE RULES FOR WHEN CARROTS TAKE OVER THE WORLD!

Brenda: WELL THEY WONT NOT UNDER MY WATCH!

Samuel: WHERE'S YOUR WATCH HUH?!

Serena:Yeah sure like u ever a made A list of your rules

**THE CARROT TRIED TO GRAB BRENDA AND KIDNAP HER SAME THING FOR SERENA BUT THEY RAN AWAY**

Serena:FREEDOM

Samuel: COME BACK HERE MY FUTURE WIFE!

Serena:EWWWWW

Brenda: CUTE!~

Serena:NO ITS NOT CUTE

Carrot to Brenda: COME BACK HERE MY FUTRUE WIFE!

Brenda: EWWWWW

Serena:CUTE!~

Brenda: NO ITS NOT CUTE

**THEY HID IN A PETTING ZOO**

**THEY HID BEHIND A CAGE FULL OF RABBITS**

Samuel: **WHISTLES** YOOHOO! WHERE ARE YOU BABE!?

Serena ***whispers***:So we are going to hide here our whole lives

Brenda:No **looks at rabbits** I have an idea

Serena:Wait rabbits love carrots:But do rabbits like a guy with nice hair

Brenda; We're about to find out **BRENDA OPENED THE CAGE FULL OF RABBITS THEY ATTACKED SAMUEL AND CARROT**

Brenda: NOW LETS RUN!

Serena:Ok

**THEY RAN TO THE LIBRARY** Librarian: SHHHH!

Serena:WE ARE TRYING TO RUN AWAY FROM SOME FREAKS

Libaren: I DONT CARE NOW SHUT UP

**THEY HID BEHIND A BOOKCASE**

Serena:WE ARE TRYING TO PICK OUT A BOOK CALLED HOW TO RUN AWAY FROM FREAKS T

Libaren: Thats in the how to run away from freaks section

Serena:THANKS

**SAMUEL WALKED IN**

Samuel: Have you seen a beautiful girl and an old hag?

Libaren: MARRY ME!

Serena:LOOK BRENDA HE IS DISTRACTED

Samuel: I'm looking for my bride...

FANGIRLS: IM YOUR BRIDE! no I AM! YOUR SOOO HOT! MARRY ME! HAVE MAGIC WITH ME! I LOVE YOUR HAIR

Brenda to Serena ; Looks like he is lets go...

Serena:LETS FIND THE BOOK

**SERENA ****SAW A BROWN UGLY BOOK THAT SAID GET AWAY CREEPS a book to learn how to get away from freaks**

Brenda: Did you find it?!

Serena:A BROWN UGLY BOOK THAT SAID GET AWAY FROM CREEPS a book to learn how to get away from freaks

Brenda: Sounds like the one NOW LETS GO!

Serena:K

**THEY RAN BUT THEY NOTICED THE CARROT WAS NOT WITH SAMUEL HE STOOD IN FRONT OF THEM NOT LETTING THEM RUN AWAY** Carrot: COME WITH ME!

Serena:NO TAKE BRENDA INSTEAD

Brenda: SERENA!

SERENA:What it's true

Carrot: IMMA TAKE BOTH OF YA! **HE TOOK OUT KNIFE**

Serena :OH WELL JUST KILL ME ALREADY GET MARRIED WITH BRENDA

Carrot; I NEED BOTH OF YOU ALIVE ALSO I CANT KILL YOU SERENA YOUR MASTER SAMUELS GIRLFRIEND!

SERENA:OH SO HE TOLD A LIE TO THE WORLD

Carrot: COME WITH ME OR ELSE!

Brenda: Or else what?

Serena:OR WHAT U SAID U CANT KILL

Carrot: I-I'LL ummm HURT YOU!

Serena:YEAH SURE U WOULD

Carrot: Uhhh JUST COME WITH ME!

Serena:UHHH NOO NOT WITH A CARROT LIKE U

**CARROTS GRABS SERENA BY THE WAIST** Carrot whispers in her ear: Your coming with me whether you like it or not

SERENA:LEAVE ME ALONE CARROT I TOLD U TO TAKE BREND

**BRENDA WAS GONE CARROT LETS GO OF SERENA **Carrot: W-where is my wife?!

**GRABS SERENA BY NECK** Carrot: You must know...

Serena:SHE PROBABLY WENT WITH HER OTHER BOYFRIEND CARROT

Carrot: S-SHE'S CHEATING ON ME! that b%# &

Serena:THATS NOT SOMETHING NICE TO CALL YOUR GIRLFRIEND OR WIFE

**BRENDA WAS BEHIND HIM WITH A BUNCH OF BUNNIES AROUND HER**

Brenda: ATTACK!

Serena :COOL BUNNIES

Brenda: SERENA LETS G-

Samuel: You two aren't going anywhere **HE PULLS KNIFE TO BRENDA'S NECK**

SERENA:KILL ME INSTEAD IM "OLDER"THAN HER ALSO I DONT WANT TO MARRY U

Samuel: I know thats a lie...Come with me and no one gets hurt

Serena:IM NOT COMING WITH U

Samuel: YOU WILL OR I'LL KILL YOUR FRIEND!

Serena:WELL FINE ILL COME WITH U

Samuel: **smiles** Good...

**THEY WALKED TO A CAVE FULL OF EVIL CARROTS**

Carrots **bows**: MASTER SAMUEL!

Serena:U MEAN MASTER BLEH

**THE CARROTS LOOKED ANGRILY AT SERENA **

Carrot 1: WE SHOULD KILL HER!

Carrot 2: And bathe in her blood

Samuel: Don't say such things she's my future wife

**Carrots gasp**

Serena:THAT WAS MY CHANCE. TO DIE

Samuel: Carrot 1 take them to their room

Carrot 1: Yes master samuel **bows**

Serena:So we have rooms already

Carrot 1: This cave is not only a cave but a palace for master samuel

Serena:SPOILED DUMB BRAT

Carrot 1: DONT CALL HIM THAT HE IS A WONDERFUL MAN!

Serena:YEAH RIGHT

Brenda to carrot 1: I think you need to get your eyes cheacked

Serena:YES U DO CARROT

**they arrive at a pink room**

Carrot 1: We are here..

Serena:BLEH WAY TO MUCH PINK

Brenda: ITS BLINDING ME!

Serena:CHANGE THE COLor TO SOMETHING ELSE PLS

**CARROT 1 PUSHES THEM INSIDE**

**AND LOCKS THE DOOR**

Serena:WELL IM GOING TO DIE OF BRIGHT NESS

Brenda: Ugh IMMA BARF

**THEY SEE TWO WEDDING DRESSES SITTING ON A BED**

Serena:MEH TOO WHY DO THEY NEED US ITS NIGHT TIME I WATCH TV AT THIS TIME

Brenda: Oh no...Wedding dress...

Serena:WHAT WEDDING DRESSES:PLEASE DONT TELL ME WE ARE GETTING FORCE MARRIED

**SAMUEL COMES IN**

Samuel; Both of you are getting married...

Serena:WITH WHO

Samuel: ME!

Brenda: Wait...The two of us married to you...?

Samuel: I think the other carrot is dead sooo YEAH!

Serena:HOW ABOUT JUST BRENDA TO U

Brenda:SERENA!

Serena:ME AND HIM DONT BELONG TOGETHER ALSO WE BOTH ARE MARRYING HIM AND THATS WIERD

Samuel To Serena: No...**PUTS HAIR BEHIND EAR** I love you more

Serena:I would rather marry someone I love and not forced marry also I hate u Samuel

Samuel: **Grabs Serena's face** You will learn how to love me I don't care if it take 100 years you will LOVE ME!

Brenda: woah...thats intense but why marry me?

Serena:I WILL NEVER LOVE U TAKE BRENDA

Samuel:I'm marring you Brenda just in case Serena dies...

Serena:Oh I hope I die before marring u

Samuel: **rolls eyes** Now put on your wedding dresses the wedding is at midnight

Serena:the Wedding dresses are ugly there all white

Brenda: And aren't we too young to marry?

Samuel: Us carrots don't follow the rules...

Serena:That too also tomorrow at school I have to serve detention

Brenda: WHAT DID YOU DO SERENA?!...did you break a bench again?

SERENA:That and I started a conversation about hi high and the drunk high

Brenda: Right...

Samuel: Now change we can't waste time

Serena :Did Samuel leave yet

Brenda: Nope...Also Samuel are you gonna watch us change?

Serena :Then you'll be a pervert watching us

Samuel:...Yes...Because if I leave you would figure out a way to escape

Serena:Then I won't change until u leave

Brenda To Samuel: EWWW YOU PEEPING TOM!

Samuel: You two better change NOW

Serena:Until u leave

Samuel To Serena : Do you want me to change you into your clothes...?

Serena :No then it would be worst how about I get married like this

Samuel: Nope! Imma change ya if you don't change into your wedding dress now

Serena:Is there a bathroom

Samuel: Your changing in here NO

Serena:Give meh sometime to look how to put it on

Samuel: Fine...Now brenda are you gonna change

Serena:This dress is ugly

Brenda To samuel: uhhhh...W-Well i don't feel comfortable changing infront of a boy s-so...

Samuel: Your wearing it anyway Serena

Serena:This is very white I hate it

Samuel: And Brenda start changing Serena our making me angry put the freaking dress on!

Serena :If u really want to see girls change go to the Strip club

Samuel;Serena do you want me to take off your clothes and put you in that wedding dress?!

Serena:No I'll put it on my self

Samuel: Good...**turns to brenda** Why isn't your wedding dress on?

Serena:Where is the stupid head hole

Brenda: uhhh...W-well This is uhhh the wedding dresss is broken?

Samuel: How is it broken?

Serena:Mine is to

Brenda: I-I don't know...b-but it is

**SAMUEL WENT TO BRENDA AND STARTED TO TAKE HER CLOTHES OFF **Brenda: **tries to push him** G-GET OFF!

Serena:Such a pervert

Samuel: Since you won't do it your self...**TAKES OFF HER SHIRT**

Brends: **covers chest** O-OKAY I'LL DO IT MYSELF NOW!

Serena turns around covering her face and said :Do u have to do that now Samuel

Samuel: **rolls eyes** Now Serena is the dress still "broken"?

Serena:Well I can't find the head hole

Samuel: **grabs dress and rips it making a head hole** There you go now change!

Serena:Now there are two holes SAMUEL U MADE THE DRESS WORST

Samuel:PUT IT ON!

Serena:fine" ***then she put the dress over her clothes***

Samuel: Are you both done?

Serena:Yeah I just lost my other clothes

Brenda: I-I'm done to...

Samuel: Now I'm gonna be here till its midnight so are you two

Serena:What are we going to do in this ugly barf room

Samuel: Turn you two into carrots

Brenda: BUT CARROTS ARE DISGUSTING!

Serena :NOOOOOO I HATE CARROTS

Samuel: I'm just gonna paint you guys orange: And your hair into green

Serena:Eww then your lips would be orange

Samuel: Exactly Now who wants to go first?

Serena:What do u mean first

Samuel; Who to paint first?

Serena:Brenda

Brenda: NO NOT ME!

Samuel: OK Brenda it is

Brenda: WAIT our whole body orange...?

Samuel: YEP

Serena:SUCH A PERVERT

Brenda: C-CAN WE PAINT OURSELVES PLEASEE?!

Serena:Yeah

Samuel; F-fine I need to get ready too anyway the bathroom is on the right DONT BREAK THE WINDOW TO ESCAPE!

serena:k

**SAMUEL LEAVES** Brenda: OK LETS BREAK THE WINDOW TO GET THE HECK OUTTA HERE!

Serena:If it doesn't work we can read the book

Brenda: PERFECT IDEA TO THE BATHROOM!

**THEY RAN TO THE BATHROOM**

**WITH THE BOOK**

Serena:Well we are in the bathroom

**BRENDA KICKS THE WINDOW(dont try this at home kids)** Brenda: OWWW THAT WAS STUPID!

Serena:Do u fit

Brenda; Maybe...BUT LUCKILY WE AREN'T FAT!

Serena:U go first

Brenda: RIGHT but it isn't broken yet i only made a dent **PUNCHES THE WINDOW** Brenda: OWW AGAIN STUPID!

Serena:If u get stuck Samuel can slap your butt all he wants

Brenda: If you get stuck he can slap your butt too

Serena: I doubt it also are u getting out

Brenda: IT'S NOT BROKEN YET! WAHHH You try to break it...

Serena:Ok ". *USES BOOK TO BREAK IT*

**IT BROKE**

Brenda: H-how...is that even possible...

Serena:Now get out Brenda

**BRENDA CLIMBED IN THE WINDOW BUT HER BUTT DOWN COULDN'T GET IN**

Brenda: PUSH MY BUTT SERENA!

SERENA:Well Brenda you're getting your butt slapped

Brenda: PUSH THE FREAKIN BUTT!

SERENA:Also I'm not going to push your your buTT. Fine I'll kick it with my foot *kicks Brenda's butt*

Brenda: OWW **SHE FINALLY GOT OUT OF THE WINDOW**

Brenda: my head... NOW IT'S YOUR TURN!

Serena:**GOT OUT AND SHE DIDNT GET STUCK**

**FOOTSTEPS WERE COMING THEY'RE WAY**

Brenda: Serena something is coming.

**The footsteps were coming closer**

Brenda: Oh shit

**They hid in a near by bush**

Carrot 2: They're Not here Master Ble-I mean Samuel

Samuel: They couldn't have gotten far Look for them

**CARROT TWO UNZIPPED HIS PANTS**

Samuel: What are YOU DOING?!

Carrot 2: There's no bathroom soo...

Samuel: FINE! When you are done look for them

**SAMUEL LEFT THEN CARROT TWO STARTED PEEING ON THE BUSH**

Carrot went on for a while

**BRENDA and SERENA WERE DISGUSTED AND CLOSED THERE EYES WHAT THEY DIDNT KNOW WAS THE PEE WASNT HITTING THEM** phew

Carrot 2: What the hec- **HE LOOKED AT THE BUSH AND SAW Serena AND BRENDA**

Carrot 2: AHHHHHH!

Serena:It's all BRENDA'S fault

Brenda: UHH RUN! RUN!

**CARROT 2 GOT WALKIE TALKIE OUT OF HIS BUTT**

Carrot 2: TELL MASTER SAMUEL I FOUND HIS BRIDES!

Serena and Brenda ran

**WHEN CARROT 2 LOOKED BACK AT THE BUSH THEY WERE GONE**

Carrot 1: I FOUND THEM!

Carrot 2: RUN AFTER THEM!

Serena:I AM NOT GETTING MARRIED

Brenda ToSerena: WE GOTTA RUN FAR

**THEY ARRIVED AT A CLIFF A RIVER WAS BENEATH BUT IT WAS TO HIGH UP**

Brenda: A dead end...

SERENA:It's either jump and maybe live or get married BUT I NEED TO LIVE TO SERVE DETENTIONTION U ALSO HAVE DETENTION

Brenda: **Jumps** LIVING FOR DETENTION!

SERENA also jumps

**BRENDA GOT A BIG BUMP ON HER FOREHEAD BECAUSE SHE BUMPED INTO A ROCK SERENA'S FOOT GOT STUCK IN A ROCK SO SHE HAS ONE SHOE SHE ALSO GOT HURT ON THAT BAREFOOT BECAUSE SHE HAD NO SOCK**

**THEY LANDED ASHORE**

Serena:I got no shoe well mine isn't noticeable like your bump

Brenda: It hurts A LOT! but we still need to run

**THEY RAN BACK TO TOWN THIS TIME NO CARROTS OR SAMUEL FOLLOWING THEM**

Serena:Let's go to Kaycees house

Brenda: Yeah they won't find us there!

**THEY RAN TO KAYCEES HOUSE**

SERENA:If she doesn't answer will break her window

Brenda: Good plan!

**THEY KICKED THE DOOR**

Serena:Well I'm watching tv

Brenda: IMMA EAT!

**KAYCEE WALKED IN** Kaycee: W-WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE?!


	2. CONTINUED

**KAYCEE WALKED IN** Kaycee: W-WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE?!

guess I'm going to sleep in classSerena:Let's watch something

Brenda; Hey Kaycee do you have ice cream sandwiches?

Kaycee: ANSWER MY QUESTION!

Serena:Also do u have a book called how to run away from creeps

Brenda ToSerena: Didn't you bring that book?

Kaycee: HELLO!?

Serena:Yes indeed I was wondering if she has the second book

Brenda: Oh there's a fourth one called How to get away from annoying girls I read it once Really good book

Kaycee: WHY ARE YOU TWO IN MY HOUSE!?

Serena:I read the third one it's called how to run away from shy people

Brenda: OH I LOVE THE 5TH ONE IT'S ABOUT HOW TO GET AWAY FROM BLACK HAIR DUDES helpful really helpful

Kaycee: EXPLAIN NOW!

Serena:That book taught me a lot how to get away from Kaycee...oh hi Kaycee since when did u get here

Kaycee: U-uh W-WHY ARE YOU GUYS HERE?!

Serena:Do u think Samuel will track us down

Brenda: Maybe...

Kaycee: Wait samuel... WHAT ABOUT SAMUEL?!

Serena:Kaycee do u have detention

Kaycee: N-No why?

Serena:I thought u did

Kaycee: I explained to the teacher I wasn't part of your guys shenanigans!

Serena:Kaycee did u lock the door

Kaycee: Ummm I don't know

Kaycee; I was here hanging out with samuel until you two got here!

Serena:Well lock It

Brenda: S-samuel You mean the one from school samuel...?

Kaycee: YEAH! He said you guys were terrorizing him again!

Serena:WAIT SO U TWO ARE DATING I THOUGHT HE WAS FOLLOWING US WITH CARROTS SO HE COULD MARRY US

Kaycee: NO WE AREN'T DATING HE CAME FOR HELP BECAUSE OF YOU TWO!

Serena:We came here to run away from him

**SAMUEL CAME IN** Samuel: What's wrong Kay- Oh noo why are they here?

Serena:OH NO IT'S HIM I DON'T WANT TO MARRY U

Samuel; What are you guys talking about?

Kaycee: They're just talking crazy come on samuel lets leave them be

Brenda: YOU TRUST THAT CREEP AND NOT YOUR FRIENDS!?

Serena:Don't be stupid you're the leader of carrots also wanted to force us to marry u

Samuel: I don't know what you guys are talking about

Kaycee: DID YOU GUYS BUMP YOUR HEADS OR SOMETHING? **LOOKS AT BRENDA** ohh...

Serena:U are stupid aren't u "**Then Serena threw the book at Samuels head**

Samuel: **Looks at book** How to get away from creeps...I'll keep this

**KAYCEE GRABS SAMUEL'S HAND Kaycee**: We're leaving until you two realize what's going on

Serena:NO THATS MY BOOK I DIDN'T CHECK OUT AT THE LIBRARY

**SAMUEL LOOKS BACK AT SERENA AND SMILES AND TWIRLS THE BOOK IN HIS HAND KAYCEE AND SAMUEL LEAVE THE ROOM**

Brenda: WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!

Serena:We do have to get out of here but first let me take a shower

Brenda:Ok i haven't ate my ice cream sandwich either soo

**Serena went in the shower. And picked out clothes from Kaycees closet**

**AND BRENDA ATE HER SANDWICH WHAT SHE DIDN'T KNOW WAS SAMUEL WAS BEING A PEEPING TOM AND SNEAKED INTO THE BATHROOM WITHOUT SERENA KNOWING**

**After a couple of minutes Serena got out of the shower and changed and saw Samuel and yelled AHHHHHHH GET OUT U STUPID PERVERT**

**INSTEAD HE GRABBED SERENA AND RAN OUT WITH HER**

**WHILE BRENDA ATE HER ICE CREAM SANDWICH THE CARROT WHO'S IN LOVE WITH HER TOOK HER BUTT AND RAN BEHIND SAMUEL**

Serena:LET ME GO U PERVERT PEOPLE ARE GOING TO SEE U ROBBING ME WERENT U JUST WITH KAYCEE GOING ON A DATE

Samuel: I LOVE YOU AND ONLY YOU SERENA! WE ARE GOING TO GET MARRIED STRAIGHT AWAY

**BRENDA KICKED THE CARROT CAUSING CARROT TO ROLL INTO A BUNDLE OF BUNNIES**

Serena:why not Brenda or Kaycee they ain't taken

**BRENDA TRIED TO PUNCH SAMUEL BUT HE GRABBED HER TOO**

Samuel toSerena: I LOVE YOU SERENA AND EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU WE BELONG TOGETHER WE BELONG!

Brenda: LET GO OF US!

Serena:I TOLD U TO PUT ME DOWN U PERVERT

**THEY WERE AT THE EDGE OF A CLIFF AGAIN BUT THIS TIME WITH NO WATER AT THE BOTTOM HE DANGLED BOTH GIRLS IN THE AIR** Samuel: Are you sure you want me to put you down...?

Serena:If it means no marring u then

Samuel; Ok...

Brenda: W-WAIT! What she meant was we'll be happy to marry you...hehheh

Serena:I WILL NEVER BE HAPPY TO MARRY A DUMB ASS PERVERT

Samuel: So you'd rather die...?

Serena:Well... Iet me think I WILL ONLY MARRY U UNLESS BRENDA MARRIES A CARROT IF U DONT WANT TO MARRY ME DROP ME THEN

Brenda: SERENA

Samuel: Fine Brenda you'll marry a carrot and Serena **he kisses her**

Brenda: EWW DISGUSTING!

Serena:YUCK I KNEW I SHOULD OF DIED

**HE SMILES AND PUT BRENDA AND SERENA DOWN**

Samuel: Now follow me...

Brenda: Y'know since you let go of us we can run!

Samuel; No you can't I put a button on your neck everytime your two feet away from me it'll shock you and you'll fall to the ground

Serena:Brenda test it out

Brenda: W-WHY ME? **SAMUEL PUSHES BRENDA TWO FEET AWAY FROM HIM SHE GOT SHOCKED AND SHE LAYED ON THE GROUND**

Samuel: See? I wasnt lying

Serena:Is she dead

Samuel: No... She's just unconscious

Serena:huh oh I have question why do u supposedly "love me"

Samuel: **smiles** You're cute and you have a great personality **grabs brenda's body** that's why I love you

Serena:That is the worst reason to love me

**HE PUTS HIS ARM AROUND HER SHOULDER** Samuel: Well I do and nothing is gonna change my feelings

Serena:Yeah right and put your arm away from me

Samuel: **moves his arm** Alrighty **they arrive at carrot cave**

Serena:I hate this place

Carrot 1: MASTER YOU FOUND THEM HALLELUJH!

Carrot 2: Shall we start the wedding master

Samuel: Yes I found my bride and we should get married this instant

Serena:U COULD OF BEEN A MASTER OF SOMETHING ELES BUT U PICKED CARROTS!

Samuel: **smiles** I like carrots

Serena:Well I hate carrots

Serena:IF I WOULD GET MARRIED I WOULNT WANT TO MARRY YOU

Samuel:You have too. I love you. **WINKS**

SERENA:WHEN IS BRENDA GOING TO GET MARRIED

Samuel: Well she was suppose to marry that carrot but he's not here I think he's dead sooo...She's a sacrifice to the marriage carrot goddess Cera

Serena:UH OK ALSO I HAVE ANOTHER QUESTION

Samuel: Ask

Serena:Since we go to school and I REALLY DONT WANT TO MARRY U BUT I HAVE TO will we have to date a at school WHICH I REALLY DONT WANT TO

Samuel: At school everyone thinks I'm dating Savanna but I'm not I'm slowly brainwashing her to follow my every rule but sure we can date at school if you want

Serena:YEAH I DONT WANT TO DATE U STAY WITH SAVANNA

Samuel: But remember this **he whispers in her ear** I love you and only you...

Carrot 1: OK WE ARE READY TO ELOPE YOU GUYS!

Carrot 2: IM THE BEAT BOXER AT THE WEDDING!

Samuel: I want a pianist

Serena:I want a violinist

Carrot 2: Uhhh I can't play the piano or the violin sooo...DU DUN DA DUN DA DUN DA DUN DA DUN DA DUN!

Serena:THIS IS THE WORST DAY OF MY LIFE

Samuel: Where's the priest?

**brenda wakes up acting drunk** Brenda: **hic** Me pwiest ME ME! Cwoose me he he **hic**

Serena:THE PRIEST PROBABLY DIDNT LIKE THE PEOPLE WHO WERE GETTING MARRIED

Samuel: Brenda are you okay?

Serena:NOW SHE CAN MARRY A CARROT

Brenda: Are me okay? YEAAAA Me okay me okay ME OKAY ME OKAY!

Samuel: Like I said Serena the carrot is probably dead

Serena:IS SHE DRUNK

Samuel: Well a side effect when you get shocked you'll act drunk for 9 hours

Brenda: DU DUN DA DUN! I wike this beat boxer DU DUN DA DUN! **HIC**

Serena:SO WHEN SHE GOES TO SCHOOL SHE WILL BE DRUNK

Samuel: Probably not Anyway MARRY US BRENDA!

Serena:IM NOT GOING TO MARRY HER OR U

Brenda: OWK **HIC** Will you Samwell take serwena as your waffle wedded wife to have and to wold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for wicher or for poorer, in siwkness and in health, to wove and chwerish until death do you wart?"

Samuel: I do!

Serena:EWW

Brenda: And do wou **HIC** serwena take Samwell as your waffle wedded husfriend to wave and to hold, from this day ward, for wetter or for worse, for wicher or for poorer, in siwckness and in health, to wove and chwerish until death do you wart?"

Serena:I DO NOT

Samuel: Don't you mean I DO!

Serena:YOU HEARD ME I DO NOTTTT!

Samuel: She said I do

Brenda: WOKAY DOES ANYWODY BOOBCHEACK!?

Serena:STOP MAKING DECISIONS FOR ME

Samuel: YOU ARE MY WIFE SO I AM ALLOWED TO!

Serena:We HAVENT EVEN GOT MARRIED

Brenda: SO NOWODY BOOBCHEACK?! **HIC**

Serena: I OBJECT

Brenda: I MEAN **HIC** OBJECT?

Brenda to Serena: BUTT WOU SAID I DO!

Serena:I DONT WANT TO MARRY SAMUEL

Samuel: **covers **Serena'S **mouth** SHE SAID I DO!

Brenda: WRIGHT **WAVES HANDS IN THE AIR** Anywody else

**CARROT 2 RAISED HER HAND**

Carrot 2 : I OBJECT!

*Serena raises her hand*

Brenda: WAIT YOU WANT A BOOBCHEACK?!

Carrot 2: NO I SAID I OBJECT!

Brenda; OHHH WHY?

Carrot 2: I LOVE MASTER SAMUEL! AND I WANT TO MARRY HIM!

Serena:GO MARRY HIM THEM

Samuel: **covers **Serena'S **mouth AGAIN ** I'm sorry carrot 2 my heart belongs to Serena

Brenda; Don't you wean your heart belongs to weed? **hic** **she falls to the ground**

Carrot 2: But master samuel can I be your second wife when the ugly b&% # dies?

Samuel: SHE IS NOT UGLY OR A B# %&! AND NO WHEN SHE DIES I ALSO DIE!

Carrot 2: But can't you see master samuel she's just a who&% who doesn't even love you!

Samuel: **gets hands away from Serena's mouth** **gets gun out of butt** **and shoots carrot 2**

Serena:POOR CARROT 2 HE OR SHE REALLY LOVED U

Samuel: She called you a who # and I love you I couldn't let that rodent live

Carrots: **gasp**

Serena:WHERE DID U GET A GUN FROM

Samuel: I always carry one around also i have the magic butt

Carrots: **gasp**

Serena:WHATS A MAGIC BUTT

Samuel: It means that you can get anything you want out of your butt if you have a magic butt it also means you really good at magic

Carrots **gasp**

Serena:What type of magic magic on the bed or magic tricks

Samuel; Ummm... The kind...y'know

Carrots: **GASP**

Serena:THERE ARE MAGIC TRICKs

Samuel: THE MAGIC ON THE BED ALRIGHT! **he blushes**

Carrots: **GASP**

Serena:That's just GROSSS

Samuel: It a side effect ok!? **clears throught** Now where do you wanna go for our honeymoon?

Carrots: **gasp**

Serena:Hell

Samuel: Okay I'll book a flight to hell

Carrots: **gasp**

Serena:I WAS JUST KIDDING I DONT WANT TO GO ON A HONEYMOON WITH U CAUSE I HATE U

Samuel: oh...I just booked a flight to hell and I can't cancel it

Carrots: **gasp**

Serena:THE WAY TO GET TO HELL IS TO SUICIDE OR GET KILLED

Samuel: Well we're going to hell tomorrow on a plane hopefully we don't get killed or commit suicide

Carrots: **gasp**

Serena:HAVE TO SERVE DETENTION TOMAROW U DO TOO ALSO BRENDA AND A CARROT AND RENE I HAVE TO BE THERE FOR DETENTION

Samuel; Its at 3:00 AM

Serena:I DON'T CARE I DONT WANT TO GO TO THE HONEYMOON

Samuel: But i can't cancel it We're going to hell tommorw wither you like it or not

Serena:WHEN DID U GET THE TICKETS

Samuel: **take tickets out of butt** Today

Serena:WHAT A NIGHTMARE

**Brenda wakes up** Brenda: KISSEY! KISSEY! **CRAWLS TO SAMUEL AND SERENA hic** KISSEY! KISSEY!

Samuel: Serena kiss her I think that will shut her up

SERENA:WHAT STOP IT BRENDA

Brenda; KISSEY! KISSEY! **SHE CLOSES HER EYES AND DOES THE KISSEY FACE**

Samuel: SOMEONE KISS HER!

*Serena grabs a carrot and puts it in BRENDAS face*

**BRENDA PUSHES THE CARROT** Brenda: **sounding angry** KISSEY KISSEY KISSEY

Samuel: S-serena you know her more than me what does she want?!

*Serena starts walking back*

Serena:UHH SHE WANTS A ICECREAM SANDWICH

**SAMUEL TAKES AN ICECREAM SANDWICH OUT OF HIS BUTT AND GIVES IT TO BRENDA SHE EATS IT BUT STILL IS SAYING** Brenda: KISSEY KISSEY!

Samuel: WHAT ELSE CAN YOU WANT?! **Brenda grabs his leg**

Brenda: KISSEY! KISSEY!

Serena:SHE PROBABLY LOVES U

Samuel: **tries to shake brenda off of his leg** But I love you and she knows that

Brenda: **CLOSES EYES** KISSEY KISSEY!

Serena:SHE IS DRUNK

Samuel: I KNOW THAT **SHAKES LEG**

Brenda: **grabs his arms and shakes him**KISSEY KISSEY!

Serena:WELL DO SOMETHING

Samuel: I don't wanna kiss HER!

Brenda; **GETS CLOSER TO HIS FACE**KISSEY KISSEY!

Serena:WHY

Samuel: S-She's not my type!

Brenda; **shakes his arms again** KISSEY KISSEY!

Serena;HOW IS SHE NOT YOUR TYPE

Samuel: I-I LIKE GIRLS WHO IS NOT SO well DRUNK!

Serena:WHATEVER DO SOMETHING

Brenda: **gets even closer to his face**Kissey kissey

**HE KISSES HER**

Serena:WELL THATS SAMDA FOR YOU AWESOME

Brenda: **PUSHES HIM** EWW NO I MEANT KISS HER! YOU HAVENT KISSED YET AND YOU GUYS ARE MARRIED KISS THE FREAKIN BRIDE!

Samuel:...wow you kiss good...

Serena:THEN MARRY HER!

Samuel to brenda: I-I mean aren't you drunk?

Brenda: well...um...I mean.. uhh kissey kissey?

Serena:I'm not drunk

Samuel;...you will be

Serena:IM TOO YOUNG

Brenda: I WILL SMOOSH YOUR FACES IF YOU DONT KISS RIGHT NOW!

Serena:Pls don't

Brenda: THEN KISS YOU GUYS ARE MARRIED

Samuel:...she's right

Serena:SINCE WHEN DID I SAY I DO

Brenda: A few hours ago...**gives samuel a slight push and whispers** Kiss her...

Samuel **whispers** okay...wait do you ship us...?

Brenda: **smiles**

Samuel: Serena, Brendais telling me to kisss youuu

Brenda: Thats what I've been saying the past hour Dofuss

Serena:wait what BRENDA REALLY

Brenda: YES HE HASNT KISSED THE BRIDE YET! YOU WANNA BE KISSED RIGHT?!

Serena:I DONT WANT MY SECOND KISS FROM SAMUEL

Brenda: WHAT EVER! MY FIRST KISS WAS WITH HIM TOOO **SHE TRIES TO PUT THEY'RE HEADS TOGETHER FOR THEM TO KISS**

Brenda: KISS THE FREAKIN BRIDEEEEE!

Serena:Brenda Stop PLS

Brenda: Do you wanna kiss or play spin the freakin bottle?

Samuel: Spin the freakin bottle sounds fun

Serena:wait I do not wanna spin the bottle

Brenda: THEN KISS!

Serena:WAIT

Brenda: FOR WHAT?

Serena:UHHH

Brenda: Lets play spin the bottle

Serena:NOO I AM NOT PLAYING SPIN THE BOTTLE ILL KISS SAMUEL IF U WANT

Brenda: **smiles** then KISS HIM!

Serena:FINE THIS IS GOING TO BE A NIGHTMARE

**Then **Serena **kissed Samuel**

Serena:EWWWWWWWW

Brenda: YAY! AFTER WEDDING PARTY!

Samuel: Isn't an after wedding party a honey moon?

Brenda: Usually its when the bride and groom y'know do magic...

Serena:I TOLD U I DONT WANT TO GO TO HELL AND I HATE U

Brenda; WAIT YOU GUYS ARE GOING TO HELL FOR YOUR HONEYMOON!?

Samuel: YEP!

Serena:I DONT WANT TO GO ON HONEYMOON

Samuel: Then you'd rather do it?

Serena:DO WHAT

Samuel; Y'know the other thing that happens after a wedding...besides the honeymoon

Serena:IS IT DIVORCE

Samuel: NO NO NOT DIVORCE S%$ IM TALKING ABOUT S%&

Serena: WAIT WHAT NOOOOOO WHY WOULD I DO THAT WITH U I WOULD RATHER DIVORCE U

Samuel: Then we''re going to hell

Serena:FINE

Samuel: Since its 3:25 in the morning We are sleepping

Brenda: Together?

Serena:IM SLEEPING ALONE

Samuel: Then I have to sleep with Brenda

Brenda: HELL NO!

Samuel: I can't sleep alone

Carrot 2: I-I'll sleep with you **SAMUEL SHOOTS CARROT 2 AGAIN**

Samuel: Like I was saying I can't sleep alone!

Serena:THN WHO DID U USE TO SLEEP WITH

Samuel: uhh...Carrot 2...

Brenda: Well you can sleep with her dead corpse...

Serena:SO U HAD S&* EVERYDAY WITH CARROT TWO

Samuel: N-NO...not everyday...WE JUST SLEPT IN THE SAME BED

Brenda: THATS WHAT A STUFFED ANIMAL IS FOR!

Serena:SO U HAD S&% BEFORE WITH A

Samuel: I know a carrot but NO HUMAN GIRL LOVES ME!

Brenda: W-WELL SAVANNA DOES KINDA

Serena:YEAH AND MAYBE OTHER GIRLS

Brenda: LIKE A LOT OF GIRLS A LOT A WHOLE LOT

Samuel: Really?

Serena:Yes a whole lot like for example uhhh

Brenda; UHH well these aren't for certain but AMISHA AILYNN CARRISSA ZOIE SAVANNNA C. AND MANY OTHERS

Samuel: They are my friends though

Serena:U CAN HAVE THEM AS YOUR LOVE

Samuel: No...I already love someone...**looks at misthy**

Serena:AND WHO IS IT

Brenda: HE LOOKED AT YOU! ITS OBVIOUSLY YOU!

Serena:WHY ME

Samuel: No...It isn't...

Brenda: THEN WHO IS IT?!

Serena:Brenda Brenda brenda Brenda Brenda

Samuel: **whispers in brenda's ear** Its you...

Brenda: W-WHA uhh THE HECK Wait WHAT!

Serena:CALLED IT! SAMDA FOR LIFE!

Samuel: **laughs** IM KIDDING I OBVIOUSLY LOVE SerenaY!

Serena:STOP LYING U LOVE BRENDA! PLEASE SAY YOU LOVE BRENDA

Brenda: phew...WAIT YOU CANT JUST PLAY WITH A GIRLS HEART LIKE THAT JERK! I ALMOST FAINTED! **PUNCHES HIM ON THE SHOULDER**

Samuel ToSerena: **pats SERENA'S head**No I don't **whispers** Now sleep with me

Serena:SLEEP WITH A STUFFED ANIMAL

Samuel: **whispers** Will you be my stuffed animal? **puts hair behind ear**

Serena:NO I DONT WANT TO BE YOUR STUFFED ANIMAL

Samuel; But why..?

Serena:CAUSE I DONT WANT TO SLEEP WITH U

Samuel: IF YOU DONT I'LL CALL MY MOMMY!

Brenda: DAMN IT SAMUEL YOU WERE HOT FOR A MINUTE!

Serena:Your mom?

Samuel; MHM! I WILL! SHE'LL BEAT YOU WITH A CHANCLA IF YOU DONT SLEEP WITH ME!

Serena:Can I change pls

Samuel; ...Right i forgot you were in a towel BUT WHEN YOUR DONE CHANGING YOU ARE SLEEPING WITH ME!

Serena:WHYYYYYYYY

Brenda: Can I change to? I'm still wearing this wedding dress and Its really ichy

Samuel ToSerena: YOU ARE MY WIFE AND i dont like sleeping alone

Serena:UGH

Samuel: Now Serena you are excused to change!

Brenda: What about me?

Serena:WHAT CLOTHES

Samuel: Your staying with me **hides behind brenda and hugs her waist**Again I don't like being alone...

Samuel TO Serena: THERE'S SOME CLOTHES IN THE PINK ROOM CLOSET LOOK IN THERE!

Serena:WHAT CLOTHES AM I GOING TO WEAR

Samuel: CHOOSE SOME RANDOM ONE!

Serena :HEY THIS ONE LOOKS GOOD TO WEAR

Samuel To Brenda: Ugh..I didn't know wives could be so tiring...

Brenda; **PATTS HEAD** That's what you get for being married

Serena:Then u can divorce me if u hate me

**SERENA COMES DOWN STAIRS BECUZ SHE IS DONE CHANGING**

Serena:I'm finally done

Samuel; You look hot now sleep with me

Brenda: That is not how to get girls

Serena:U HAD TO SAY A DIRTY QUOTE LIKE THAT

Samuel: **grabs waist** **and whispers** it can be dirty if you want it to be dirty

Serena:WHAT'S UP WITH U GRABBING WAIST AND WHISPERING IN EARS ALSO THIS IS THE WORST DAY OF MY LIFE IM SUPPOSE TO WATCH TV AT THIS TIME

Samuel; We can watch TV **whispers** If you sleep with me

Brenda: LET HIM GRAB OUR WAIST AND WHISPER IN OUR EARS THIS IS THE ONLY EXCITEMENT I HAD FOR A DECADE and i think it hot...

Serena:WHAT ON TV AND TOMORROW I'M GOING TO SCHOOL TO SERVE DETENTION IVE BEEN WAITING FOR THAT DAY TO COME

Brenda: It will come soon its 4:38 a.m.

Serena:At 7:30 school starts

Brenda: Soon I said soon

Serena:ok SO SAMUEL WHAT AM I GOING TO WATCH ON TV CAN IT BE ANIME I LOVE ANIME

Samuel: No we're watching shark tank

Brenda: HA IM NOT THERE

Samuel: **grabs brenda's waist** NOPE YOUR WITH US!

Brenda: EWW CALL SOMEONE ELSE FOR A THREESOME!

Serena:I CANT WAIT FOR DETENTION ALSO IM STILL NOT HAPPY WITH MY SPOT IN CLASS I SIT NEXT TO RENE

Brenda; Yeah rene I still dont know why you hate him

Serena:WAIT A THREESOME I SAID I WASNT HAVING MAGIC WITH U

Samuel: N-NO NOT THAT BRENDA SAID THAT N-NOT ME ALL I SAID WAS THAT SHE GONNA WATCH SHARK TANK WITH US

Brenda: OHHHHHHH

Samuel: NOW LETS HAVE A THREEWA- I MEAN WATCH SHARK TANK!

Serena:I SAID NOO THREESOME I WOULD RATHER WATCH SHARK TANK

Samuel: S-SO DO I! **THEY WALK UP STAIRS TO SAMUEL'S ROOM**

Serena:SO THIS IS YOUR ROOM

Samuel: **taking off tie and unbuttoning shirt** Yep Welcome!

Brenda: WAIT WE AGREED NO THREESOME RIGHT?!

Serena:WHY ARE U TAKING OF YOUR CLOTHES samuel

Samuel: T-THE TUX IS UNCOMFORTABLE OKAY!?

Serena:ARE U LYING

Samuel: **takes off pants** N-NO!

Brenda: **covers eyes** WE DONT WANNA SEE YOU WITHOUT PANTS!

Serena also covers eyes :SO YOUR OUTFIT IS UNCOMFORTABLE LET ME GUESS

Samuel: Yeah **takes off shirt full** Also I like sleeping in my underwear

Brenda: **Uncovers eyes** OH SO DO I! **covers eyes** EWW PUT YOUR PANTS ON!

Serena:so your going to sleep in your underwear Brenda

Brenda: N-NOT IN FRONT OF A BOY! actually maybe...

Samuel: **turns on tv and jumps on bed Come** on guys lets watch shark tank! **patts bed**

Serena:Ok well I'm sleeping in my clothes

Brenda: **jumps on bed takes off dress waves it in the air** WHOOO PANTLESS!

Serena:BRENDA DO U HAVE A BRA ON ***COVERING EYES***

Brenda; WHAT DO YOU MEA-oh no i'm oh f-

Samuel: y-you have a nice body...?

Serena covers eyes :SO ILL GO ON BED LATER WHEN YOU TWO STOP HAVING S&#

Brenda: **turns to samuel** COVER YOUR EYES!

Samuel: I-I have a shirts in the second drawer so i suggest you put one on

Serena:Well are u going to turn on the tv

**BRENDA PUTS ON ONE OF SAMUELS SHIRTS AND SAMUEL TURNED TO CHANNEL 342 WHERE SHARK TANK WAS ON**

Brenda: I CALL THE MIDDLE!

**BRENDA JUMPS IN THE MIDDLE OF THE BED**

*****Serena **walks up to Samuel with her hands crossed*** :DO I HAVE TO SLEEP WITH U EVERYDAY

Samuel: MHM! **SMILES**

Brenda: Do I have to too?

Samuel: Just until we find you a husband

Serena:So I have to sleep with u forever

Samuel: Yep! **smiles**

Serena:EWW

Samuel: You'll love me...eventually

Serena:I WILL NEVER LOVE U YOU WILL EVENTUALLY GET BORED OF ME

Samuel: Yeah true...I'm just kidding I'll wait for you I'll wait for you to love me

Brenda: CAN YOU GUYS SHUT UP IM TRYNA WATCH TV!

Serena:WHICH WHEN I DIE U CANT WAIT ANYMORE

Samuel; I could always take a plane to hell **smiles**

Serena:Brenda shut up I'm trying to have a conversation I'm going to heaven not hell HELL IS. WHERE U ARE GOING SAMUEL

Samuel: And where you go I'll go

Serena:lies

Brenda: TV IS MORE IMPOTANT THAT COVERSATIONS!

Serena:Brenda can u pls be quiet

Samuel: Brenda shut up I'm trying to have a conversation

Brenda: YES YOU GUYS ARE YOU'LL SEE YOU'LL SEE AND YOU GUYS ARE MARRIED UNLESS YOU GET A DIVORCE I DOUBT THAT'LL HAPPEN UNLESS SAM DIEGO SERENA'S STALKER SAVES HER THAN YEA MAYBE BUT SAM DIEGO LIVES ALL THE WAY IN SAN DIEGO SO IM PRETTY SURE HE WONT COME ALSO SINCE WHEN DO YOU BOTH AGREE AND ITS 6:25 AND ITS TIME TO GET READY FOR SCHOOL SO GET YOUR BUTTS UP

Serena:We will continue this conversation later SAMUEL also I'm getting for school

Brenda; So am I!

Samuel: WAIT! **grabs brenda's arm** Dont leave me alone...

Brenda; I need to CHANGE!

Samuel: Change with me!

Brenda: Why me?Serena, Come change with Samuel!

***SERENA went to the pink room to change***

Brenda: DANG IT SHE CANT HEAR ME!

Samuel: Change with me then!

Brenda: SERENA COME CHANGE WITH YOUR HUSBAND!

Serena:IM ALREADY CHANGING IN THIS ROOM

Brenda: OH COME ON HE'S YOUR HUSBAND!

Serena:And?!

Brenda: IM A STRANGER AND ARE YOU SURE YOU WANT ME TO CHANGE WITH YOUR HUSBAND?

Serena:I DONT CARE I DONT EVEN LOVE HIM

Samuel: Eh she's lying…

Brenda: Sure...

Samuel: Now help me chose what underwear to wear

Serena:Now I'm ready for school I FINALLY FINISHED CHANGING

Brenda To samuel: WAIT YOUR GONNA CHANGE YOUR UNDERWEAR!

Samuel: Yep…

Brenda: Infront of me A GIRL!

Samuel:...Yep

Brenda: HELP ME!

Serena:No I'm not helping u cause u told me to shut up also I need to brush my hair

Brenda To samuel: waahhh...WAIT DOES THIS MEAN I HAVE TO CHANGE IN FRONT OF YOU?!

Samuel: Yep

Brenda: I don't even have clothes…

Samuel: **takes out clothes out of his butt**

Brenda:...

Serena:***giggles***

Brenda: **changes**

Samuel: CAN YOU NOT WATCH ME CHANGE!?

Brenda: I-IM NOT!

Samuel: Yes you are CLOSE YOUR EYES!

Brenda: FINE!

Serena:Brenda u wanted TO SEE HIM CHANGE

Brenda: NO! I HAD MY EYES OPEN TO SEE IF IM PUTTING MY CLOTHES ON RIGHT! Samuel: sure...

Serena:WELL IM STAYING UP HERE TILLL U TWO ARE DONE CHANGING

bRENDA: IM DONE ALTHOUGH I NEED TO BRUSH MY HAIR HOLD ON IM COMING! Samuel: **grabs brenda's arm**D-DONT LEAVE!

Brenda: I'm going to be in the bathroom brushing my hair k?

Samuel: No your staying here with me

Brenda : **sigh** we're gonna be late for school

Serena:Are u two done changing

bRENDA; I AM!

Samuel: I'm putting on my pants!

Brenda: OK I DO NOT WANNA BE LATE YOUR NOT WEARING PANTS TO SCHOOL! **DRAGS SAMUEL TO THE BATHROOM**

Serena:CAN I LEAVE BY MYSELF

Brenda and Samuel: NO!

Brenda: **brushes hair** SEE IM DONE!

Samuel: I NEED TO BRUSH MY HAIR PUT ON COLONE TALK TO MY FRIENDS FOR AN HOUR RECITE HOW COOL I AM IN THE MIRROR AND TAKE MY VITEMS

Serena:Are u always late to school:Also I didn't sleep at all so I

Samuel: Well usually I am Late

Brenda: I NEVER GET TARDIES!

Serena:NOR DO I

Samuel: Well I do! BUT IF YOU DONT WANT TO BE LATE...SERENA TELL ME HOW COOL I AM AND FEED ME MY VITEMS BRENDA TALK TO MY FRIENDS AND BRUSH MY HAIR!

Serena:uhhhhhhhhh...FINE

Brenda: **grabs phone** HI THIS IS TOTALLY SAMUEL AND NOT A GIRL YOU MAKE FUN OF CUZ YOU DONT HAVE A LIFE **BRUSHES SAMUEL'S HAIR**

Serena:u are so "cool" cause u are the leader of carrots and u have amazing friends that's why your so cool also your good at sports that is why your "cool" **yawns**:Which VITAMINS DO U DRINK OR EAT SAMUEL

Brenda: Uh huh uh huh POULARTILY DOESNT MATTER SO YOU CAN KILL YOUR SELF uh huh uh huh Why am i acting mean? WELL I WOKE UP ON THE WRONG SIDE OF THE BED I GUESS **brushes his hair**

Samuel toSerena: BOTH!

Serena: BUT WHICH ONES THERE ARE A MILLION IN THIS Thing

Samuel: I EAT AND DRINK ALL OF THEM!

Brenda: You don't know what waking up at the wrong side of the bed means? WELL IT MEANS YOUR FrEAKIN STUPID! **brushes samuel's hair**

Serena:***grabs a pile of pils and put them in front of Samuel***NOW EAT THEM ALL

**SERENA STUFFS THEM IN SAMUELS FACE ALL AT ONCE**

Serena:Did u swallow them all

Samuel: **gulp** Yes...NOW TELL ME MORE OF HOW COOL I AM!

Serena:NOW I AM DONE WITH MY JOB CAN WE GO

Brenda: Uh huh Uh huh Uh huh OH NOW WE'RE TALKIN ABOUTSERENA ! BECUZ YOU GUYS CANT TALK ABOUT NOBODY ELSE YOU ARE STUPID SHALLOW PEOPLE! **BRUSHES HIS HAIR**

Samuel: WAIT I HAVENT PUT ON MY COLONE! **PUTS COLONE ON BUTT ARMPITS NECK ANKLES HEELS SHOES AND ELBOWS** I have specific places to put it at...

Serena:U ARE COOL WITH YOUR HAIR AND U ARE A DUMB AS- I MEAN YOUR COOL AND U ARE COOL WITH WHAT CLOTHES U WEAR

Brenda; OH MY GOD! YOU GUYS ARE STUPID NO! I DONT LIKE THAT PERSON NO! KAYCEE DOESNT STEAL BOYFRIENDS NO! KEAIRRA ISNT STUPID(you guys are) AND NO! SERENA DOES NOT SECRETLY LOVE RENE

Serena:CAN WE PLS GO ALREADY

Brenda: I HATE TALKIN TO THESE STUPID PEOPLE ALL THEY DO IS GOSSIP!

Samuel: IM READY TO GO!

Serena:FINALLY

**THEY ARRIVE AT SCHOOL TAKIN A UNICYCLE MADE OF CARROTS**

Serena:WE ARE AT SCHOOL AND IM NOT DATING U SAMUEL SO LEAVE ME ALONE

**SAMUEL IGNORES SERENA AND GOES WITH HIS STUPID FRIENDS**

Serena:FINALLY HE IS GONE

Brenda: LETS CELEBRATE!

Serena:YES CELEBRATION

Kaycee: **has a black eye** WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED LAST NIGHT AT MY HOUSE?!


	3. PART 3

Kaycee: **has a black eye** WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED LAST NIGHT AT MY HOUSE?!

Serena:Why do u have a black eye **yawns**

Kaycee: Samuel!

Serena:What did he do to u

Kaycee; He said that you guys are evil and tried killing him and he thought i was on your guyses side so he punched me

Brenda: liar...

Serena:that's such a lie I have to live with him forever

Brenda: HES THE CARROT KING AND HES TRYIN TO MAKE US CARRROTS!

Serena:WAIT wHERE IS KEAIRRA

Kaycee: I DONT KNOW SHES USUALLY LATE!

Serena:I was just wondering if she was with Carson

Brenda: SHE PROBABLY IS WITH HIM! HEHE!~ **THE BELL RANG EVERYBODY WENT TO CLASS**

Teacher: Okay today we're moving spots

Brenda;YAY! I DONT WANT TO SIT NEXT TO A CARROT ANYMORE

Serena:YAY I DONT HAVE TO SIT NEXT TO RENE ANYMORE

Teacher: SHUT UP ANNOYING GIRLS!

**THE VERY ANNOYING GIRLS SHUT THEIR PIE HOLES FOR ONCE THE TEACHER CLEARED HER THROUGHT**

Teacher: Starting with the first row Samuel and...Brenda

Brenda: WHA-!? NO NO NO

**TEACHER IGNORES BRENDA AND GOES ON** Teacher: And on the other side of samuel is Serena and next to Serena is...

CARROT

Serena:Wha NO NO NO NO-!

Samuel: **thinks** Good i am next to Serena and brenda I can slowly brainwash them like I did with Kaycee and Savvana

Carrot: **looks to brenda** Howdy Im still alive for some reason

Serena:HEY LOOK ITS BRENDAS BOYFRIEND CARROT

Brenda: HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!

Serena:YES HE IS BRENDA

Samuel: **looks through desk** OH LOOK I FISHED OUT A SOCK!

Misthy:NOT AGAIN ANOTHER SOCK SAMUEL

Samuel: **puts sock in front of SERENA'S face** Y'know you love the stinky sock Y'know you do!

Serena:Put that away I don't love that sock

Samuel: **gets close to SERENA'S face**Then do you love me?

Serena:I-I DONT LOVE U EITHER

Teacher: The last row is only two people Keairra and

Carson

Brenda: **whispers to Serena **OOO LOOK AT THE LOVE BIRDS!

Serena::Yes Keairra and Carson

Brenda: YEAH SOO CUTE!

Samuel To Brenda: **puts arm around SERENA'S shoulder** Don't you think we're cute too?

Serena:SAMUEL STOP IT

Brenda: **grins** You two aren't cute...

YOU'RE adorable!~

Serena:STOP IT BRENDA ALSO WE SIT IN HE FRONT ROW

Teacher: YES YOU GUYS DO DETENTION FOR TOMORROW TOO!

Brenda: But teacher...

Teacher: NO BUTS I DO WANT TO SEE YOUR GUYS BUTT IN DEATION!

Serena:WELL I GUESS We aren't going to hell

Samuel: Oh hell is at 3:00 AMSerena...

Brenda: Well I guess we aren't going high

Samuel: Its only me and Serena Also what kind of high?

Serena:I DONT WANT TO GO TO HELL FOR OUR HONEYMOON SAMUEL

Samuel: Again I can't cancel the flight

Brenda: I was talkin about the up high

Samuel; I thought you were talking about the drugs high

Rene:Hi

Brenda; What high are you talkin about Rene?

Carrot: He's talkin about the up high darling

Serena:THERE ARE THREE TYPES OF HIGH

Brenda: Exactly

Rene: I was just saying Hi

Samuel: Wait your on drugs?

Serena:WHY ARE WE TALKING ABOUT THIS IN CLASS

Rene: Does it look like I'm on drugs?

Brenda toSerena: I don't know I can't tell

Serena:yes

Carrot to rene: It does am I right suger plum?

Brenda to carrot: STOP CALLING ME NAMES PERVERTED CARROT!

Samuel: Who wants to get high? i could get weeed out of my butt

Carrot: Oh master samuel I dont do drugs Do you Apple pie?

Serena:ARE U TWO GETTING MARRIED

Brenda: We are NOT! ALSO I DONT DO DRUGS!

Rene: Can I have weed?

Samuel: I KNEW YOU WERE HIGH ONLY A HIGH PERSON SAYS THAT!

Serena:Nor do i

Rene: IM NOT HIGH!

Samuel; Suree...High person!

Carrot: Im high when i'm around my orange carrot

Brenda To carrot: ORANGE CARROT?! ANOTHER NICKNAME! ALSO IF YOU FEEL HIGH AROUND ME THEN YOU SHOULDNT BE AROUND ME!

Serena:I WONDER HOW MANY NICKNAMES BRENDA HAS

Carrot: B-but I lo-

Teacher: Detention for all of you! AFTER CLASS!

Samuel: I thought you were death teacher we've been talking for over an hour

Serena:I VE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS DAY TO COME DETENTION IM COMEING FIR U

Rene: Seriously?! You've been waiting for deation!?

Samuel: Don't worry My love we still have time to go to hell

Serena:YES ITS MY FIRST TIME IN DETENTION

Samuel: My 60th time

Serena:I STILL DONT WANT TO GO TO HELL

Rene: Can you get high in hell?

Samuel: I swear rene your on something...

Carrot to teacher: My sweet orange carrot does NOT belong in this horridDETENTION!

Brenda: SHUT UP STUPID CARROT I DONT BELONG TO YOU SO YOU DONT HAVE TO STAND UP FOR ME ACTUALLY I DONT BELONG TO ANYONE!

Samuel: cough you technically belong to me cough

Serena:Actually Brenda u two are suppose to be married

Brenda: BUT GUESS WHAT SERENA WE'RE NOT I DONT WANNA MARRY A CARROT ESPECIALLY THIS CARROT TO TELL YOU THE TRUTH I'D RATHER MARRY SAMUEL BUT THATS STOOPING TO LOW

Serena:OK SAMUEL WE ARE GETTING DIVORCED AND U CAN MARRY BRENDA

Teacher: IF YOU DON'T STOP SCREAMING I SWEAR I WILL MAKE ONE OF YOU MY SLAVES!

Serena:IM ALREADY A SLAVE

Samuel: B-BUT I LOVE YOU SERENA NOT BRENDA

Carrot: Please Brenda love me!

Serena:STOP YOUR EXCUSES SAMUEL AND SAY U ACTUALLY LOVE BRENDA

Samuel: I DONT I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOUR SMILE I LOVE YOUR BEUTIFUL BROWN EYES YOUR SOFT HAIR AND YOUR AMAZING PERSONALITY!

Serena:CANT U FIND SOMEONE ELSE EXCEPT ME

Samuel: **carreses her cheek** If i can find a girl exactly like you and that she loved me the same as i love you then I'd leave you alone

Brenda: OKAY LETS MAKE A CLONE OF YOU SERENA!

Serena:uhhhh I DON'T know how I feel about that

Brenda: Thats what he's asking right samUEL?

Samuel: No...I'm asking for Serena to love me...

Serena:REALLY

Samuel: Yes...Really I am for the 10th time Serena I love you

Brenda: DISGUSTING! IS THIS A CONFESSION?! COUNT ME OUT!

Serena:THIS ISNT LOVE CLASS

Brenda: Ooo I had a dream like that...I need write that down perfect future story

Samuel: I don't care Serena I love you

Serena:But what would people do in love class

Brenda; Confess...Kiss...Makeout...Seduce...Make overs...Magic...Love

Serena:that's a bad class then

Teacher: THAT'S IT THIS CLASS IS LOVE CLASS NOW!

Serena:WAIT WHA-!?

Brenda: WAIT WHA-!?

Teacher: YOU HEARD ME GET WITH YOUR SHOULDER PARTNER!

Serena:Who is my shoulder partne

Teacher: Carrot and Samuel's is Brenda and Rene's Is Savanna And Kaycee's is a broken bench

Brenda: What do we do in love class?

Serena:Umm

Teacher: Today you are going to try to seduce your shoulder partner to go on a date with you For example Brenda is going to seduce samuel into going on a date with her another example Serenais going to seduce carrot into going on a date with her

Samuel: Can I seduce Serena?

Teacher: No

Serena:Do I have to?!

Teacher: Yes you have to seduce carrot into going on a date with you

Carrot: I love brenda

Brenda: Shut up

Serena:NO I DONT WANT TO SEDUCE CARROT

Brenda: I AM NOT SAVRIORA I DONT SEDUCE THE COURT BY FLIPPING MY HAIR!

Teacher: Well You have to even though I have no idea what your talking about

Serena:ITS THE DUMBEST WAY TO WIN A COURT BATTLE

Brenda: EXACTLY "I WANT THE HOUSE I WANT THE MONEY I WANT THE KID"

Carrot and Samuel: You seduced me

Teacher; A+

Brenda: NO IT WAS JUST DOING THE OPPOPISTE BEING MEAN AND A BULLY: But all I did was flip my hair and mimic Saviroa

Teacher: But you still seduced your partner Samuel and SERENA'S partner Carrot Which Serena you need to seduce Carrot

Serena:I guess that's how girls seduce guys

Serena:I don't want to seduce a carrot

Brenda: YEAH SHE WANTS TO SEDUCE SAMUEL!

Serena:No ew

Teacher: Serena You cannot seduce Samuel that's Brenda's partner You have to seduce Carrot I'm sorry I know you love Samuel dearly

Savvana: Wait Wha-!?

Serena:But why do I have seduce this STUPID CARROT CARROT IS BRENDAS BOYFRIEND and:I don't LOVE SAMUEL

Brenda: NOT MY BOYFRIEND!

Carrrot: Yeah I would rather be seduced my Carrrot Cake

Brenda: No I think you'd rather be punched by me

Samuel: yet...you don't love me yet

Serena:WHY WOULD I EVER LOVE U SAMUEL

Samuel: Because all good wives love they're husband **grabs hand**

Savanna: UH SAMUEL WE'RE DATING! REMEMBER!

Serena:IM NOT A GOOD WIFE AND I DONT WANT TO BE YOUR WIFE ALSO LET GO OF MY HAND SAMUEL

Samuel: ...Fine I'll wait...Till you accept me in your heart

Teacher: AWWW

Brenda: Cheesey

Serena:Why would I accept u

Savannna: Exactly Samuel We're

!

Samuel: Savvana Shut up And Serena after the fun we'll have in hell you will turn a new leaf and love me full heartly

Serena:U don't have to spell it out I think hHEARD U

Savvana: I DONT CARE WE'RE DATING SO BACK OFF DOG BREATH!

Serena:WELL SAVANA U CAN TAKE HIM ALL U WANT

Savana; I CANT WHILE HE'S IN LOVE WITH YOU RAT BRAIN!

Serena:I DONT CONTROL HIM ALSO DO U ALWAYS THINK OF A ANIMAL IN EVERY SENTENCE U SAY

Savanna: NO! I HAVE A LIFE I DONT NEED A BOY FRIEND WOLF CRAP!

Serena:I WAS REALLY HOPING U WOULD TAKE SAMUEL AWAY FROM MY LIFE

Brenda To samuel: Y'know girls are fighting over you

Samuel: Yeah it mostly happens everyday

Brenda: Maybe you should break up with Savanna

Samuel: Not yet she's not fully brainwashed

Savvana To Serena: I WOULD LIKE TO BUT HE'S STUCK TO YOU LIKE A FLY TO A COWS BUTT! AND GUESS WHAT YOU'RE THE COWS BUTT!

Serena:Savana I don't really want to fight u right now I didn't have a good sleep cause I didn't go to bed

Savana: YEAH I BET YOU DIDNT BECAUSE ALL YOU DID LAST NIGHT WAS MESS AROUND WITH SAMUEL, YOU SNAIL S&%$!

Serena:NO I WAS ARGUING WITH SAMUEL

Brenda To teacher: Are you going to do anything?

Teacher: THIS IS THE MOST GREATEST SOAP OPREA EVER!

Brenda: I'm guessing that's a no...

Savanna: SURE LIE TO THE WHOLE CLASS! YOU WEREN'T ARGUING YOU WERE MOANING!

Samuel To Brenda and teacher: I made popcorn

Brenda: **takes a hand ful of popcorn and stuffs it in mouth** Thuanks

Teacher: **takes whole bag** Its getting interesting!

Serena:I AM NOT TRYING TO TELL THE CLASS A STORY OR A MOVIE AND WHY THE HECK WOULD ANYONE WANT TO BE WITH SAMUEL HE IS STUPID

Savvana: NO ONE CARES ABOUT THE PERSONALITY OF SAMUEL THEY CARE ABOUT HIS LOOKS! DUMB DONKEY BUTT! ANY GIRL OR BOY WOULD WANT TO BE WITH HIM AND I BET YOU WOULD LOVE TO SHARE THE STORY OF HOW MANY DIFFRENT WAYS YOU GUYS KISSED! BUT GUESS WHAT WE DONT CARE BORNING SLUG WE WOULD RATHER BE IN YOUR SHOES HA BUT I BET YOUR SHOES ARE ALL WORN OUT OF HOW DIRTY YOU ARE!

Serena:Anyway I care about people's personality and second of all we only kissed twice there was no choice ALSO GIRL HAVE U SEEN MY CLOSET I HAVE A BUNCH OF SHOES ALSO I DONT CARE ABOUT SAMUELS HAIR ANYMORE **misthy pulls Samuel's hair**SEE I DKNT CARE ABOUT HIS LOOKS AND I CARE ABOUT PERSONALITY AND I HATE THIS STUPID PERVERT SOO MUCH

Samuel: MY HAIR!

Savanna: you kissed twice...W*%& B%$&4 S%$# T&%$ uhh **ugly cries**

Serena:Is that all u heard when I was talking

Savanna: I DONT NEED TO HEAR MORE STUPID BLOB! YOU STOLE SAMUEL AWAY FROM ME!MY BOY FRIEND!

Serena:I DIDNT STEAL HIM AWAY FROM U I TOLD U CAN TAKE HIM

Savanna: SAMUEL CHOSE WHICH ONE ME OR THAT B%$3

Brenda: **punches samuel**

Samuel: Uhh...That b&%$#...?

Serena:***YAWN***

Savanna: WHA-!? wait who is that b%$3 ?

Serena:Probably u Savana

Savanna: IM NOT A B%$# i mean i could be for...samuel

Samuel: **punches brenda** BRENDA **whispers** I need help...

Savanna: WAIT YOU CHOSE BRENDA SHE'S NOT EVEN PART OF THIS!

Serena:COOL!Samuel chose Brenda now i can leave Samuel's lifE! AND SHIP SAMDA!

Brenda: HE DID NOT CHOSE ME!

Savana: BUT HE SAID YOUR NAME RATS BRAIN!

Brenda: THAT RHYMES!

Samuel: **whispers to brenda** If i chose Serena Savanna won't be brain washed anymore if I chose Savanna that means no hell honeymoon

Savanna: LOOK HE'S WHISPERING SWEET NOTHINGS TO HER NOW!

Serena:U know Savana Samuel is a player

Savanna: NO HE LOVES ME AND ONLY ME!

Serena:Ok

Brenda; **whispers to samuel** Who do you love more?

Samuel: That bi-I mean Serena

Brenda: Chose her

Samuel: But brain washing...

Savvana: **kisses Rene**

Rene: WHAAAAAAAA

Serena:Yup Rene is high alright

Brenda: **whispers to Samuel** Chose Serena Savanna kissed Rene

SAMUEL: HOW DARE YOU SAVANNA! CHEAT ON ME! **KISSES BRENDA** LOOK HOW DO YOU FEEL NOW!

Savanna; SINCE YOU CHEATED ON ME FIRST I AM DATING HIGH RENE!

Rene: IM NOT HIGH! **HIDES DRUGS IN DESK**

Serena:I guess this is a kissing contest of WHATEVER I WAS GOING TO SAY

Brenda: HOW DARE YOU KISS ME SAMUEL! YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE WITH SERENA!

Samuel: YOU DONT TELL ME WHAT TO DO AND Serena WAS TO FAR AWAY YOU WERE CLOSER

Brenda: THE TEACHER WAS THE CLOSEST

Samuel: I WOULDNT WANT TO KISS MY TEACHER

Savanna: **STARTS MAKING OUT WITH RENE ON DESK**

Serena:***covers eyes***

Samuel: **GRABS SERENA'S ARM** MAKE OUT WITH ME!

Savanna to rene; YOU SMELL LIKE DRUGS! **keeps on making out with him**

Serena:NO

Samuel: **grabs both hands** please...

Serena:Why

Samuel: JUST MAKE OUT WITH ME **TRIES TO PULL HER IN FOR A KISS**

Serena:LET GO OF ME U PERVERT

Samuel: FINE! WE CAN WAIT TILL WE GO TO HELL! **Runs over to brenda**

Brenda: HELL NO MAKE OUT WITH THE TEACHER!

Serena:Wait we have to make out in hell

Samuel: well...if you want to **smirks with a wink**

Serena:Wait WHA-!?

Samuel: Lets do that later **turns to brenda** NOW MAKE OUT WITH ME!

Brenda:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Savanna and Rene: **starts making out harder**


End file.
